Princess Aurora
Aurora is a unicorn princess from a land that is far from Equestria called Arendhoof (pun on Arendelle). She is the soon to be queen of the land but ran away after the residents there found out she had unusual ice powers. Development After seeing Disney's film Frozen and Lunaflaire's picture of Peppermint trapped in ice, Pandora thought of a great idea for a new pony. Then, with the combination of Princess Elsa and Avatar the Last Airbender, Aurora the unicorn pony was made. Personality History Aurora and her sister Maylee are princesses of a land called Arendhoof. Aurora is next in line to become queen of Arendhoof because her parents died in a storm when they were going out to sea. Aurora has a secret though, she has icy powers that no pony has and has kept it a secret which was an order from her parents. Maylee knew that she had ice powers, but was shot by them on her head. After they cured Maylee, she forgot afterwards since her parents want to protect her from any more harm. After that incident, Aurora shut herself from everypony. Even her sister. One day, she ran away because she couldn't take it any more. She fled far from her home land and eventually fled to Equestria, where she took refuge there in Canterlot. But she stepped foot outside again and this time, her powers went wild. They were very hard for her to control and everything she touched froze or got covered in frost. Her powers got really wild and eventually, she wound up covering herself in ice and preserved herself for a hundred years. In her icy state, her sister led her kingdom instead of Aurora for many years. But in secret, they sent out guards to search out for the princess who was never found. After a hundred years passed, the kingdom which once flourished, is now ruled by a different king and queen who are ancestors of Maylee and her husband. They still look up to Princess Aurora. But some say that she's still alive, (which she is) and that the royal guards are still looking for the princess who was never found. This story of Aurora eventually got to many lands and eventually Equestria. Princess Celestia was intrigued by this story and wonders if Aurora is alive or not. She sent Twilight Sparkle and co to check it out. Twilight and co did not find the princess in Arendhoof because they looked in the wrong place. But once they were searching the Everfree Forest for a key for the mysterious box she found (in the episode Princess Twilight Sparkle Part 2) they stumbled across the preserved Aurora. Aurora's icy state is melted by one of Twilight's spells and she returned to the world. Seeing a new world Aurora couldn't believe that a hundred years passed. She then stayed in Celestia's castle since then but wants to go back to Arendhoof so she can take her rightful throne. Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Female Category:Royalty Category:Unicorn Category:Mare